ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Protomatrix (TNG)
The Prototype Infinimatrix (Prototrix) was the device that the Infinite Alien revolved around. Ken uses it to replace the Omnitrix, that his father made for him disappeared mysteriously in a battle. Ben was impressed by the Ken's work on the Prototrix. He said it was "Impressive workmanship" and was Impressed with the simplistic design, in which Ken took offensively. Background Originally created by Ken, When his Omnitrix was mysteriously stolen when he was knocked unconscious during a battle with an unknown enemy. Ken created a new device using the technological information stored on his father's computer about the Omnitrix. Ken greated the holder and then created a stable core, as well as "surpassing" the original Omnitrix by adding the function of his father's new Omnitrix. Unfortunately for him, Ben's DNA was the default for the Protomatrix and was still linked to the same database, so Ken only had access to Ben's current aliens, which included every alien Ben has aquired. Ken managed to create his own DNA storage file on the Protomatrix, and then linked it to the codon stream and transferred 13 aliens from the stream to the Protomatrix. Description The Protomatrix, like the Omnitrix, resemble a wristwatch. The central component, the selection interface remains the same. Ken's Protomatrix has is a green band. The selection interface is identical to the original dial, with the intergalactic peace sign that is now red instead of green it still changes color to reflect what mode the Protomatrix is in. Modes Features *The Protomatrix can access the Codon Stream's database to show which transformations have been activated over time. *The Protomatrix has a selection interface that uses red, three-dimensional holograms (or sillouettes) of the alien selected. *The Protomattrix functions as a wireless receiver for the Codon Stream. *The Protomatrix is linked to the voice and DNA of Ken and responds to voice commands as the Ben's Omnitrix did. *The Protomatrix's default desplay mode provides dark red holograms of the aliens. *The Protomatrix functions as a GPS, *The Protomatrix alters its size to fit the user's size. *When the user is transformed, an Protomatrix symbol appears on the chest which can be used to switch to another alien while already transformed into another alien. The symbol is actually the Protomatrix itself. *The Protomatrix has AI (Artificial Intelligence) *The Protomatrix can create a hologram map, which is similar to the one in Plumber's Badges. *The Protomatrix has a 2-way communication system with Plumber Badges. *The Protomatrix has a built-in Universal Translator. *The Protomatrix can teleport the user through Azmuth's teleportation channel. *The Protomatrix possess the ability to revive species stored on Primus. Alien Transformations *Heatblast *Wildmutt *Diamondhead *XLR8 *Grey Matter *Four Arms *Stinkfly *Ripjaws *Upgrade *Ghostfreak *Cannonbolt *Wildvine *Upchuck *Ditto *Way Big Command Codes Gallery Ken Tennyson wearing protomatrix.jpg|Ben wearing Protomatrix Protomatrix.jpg|Protomatrix Protomatrix1.jpg|Protomatrix Info Trivia *The Protomatrix is Level 20 technology. *The Protomatrix's voice is identical to Ken's voice. *The Protomatrix admits the user's clothes to the alien's. *The Protomatrix is completely voice controlled, it also has a manual mode. *The Protomatrix has 10 different display settings. *When Ken scans a new alien he automatically changes into it, this causes problems because if it scans an alien that contains DNA almost exactly like a already scanned alien it mutates the alien being scanned. Category:Technology Category:Omnitrixes Category:DNA Storage Devices Category:Objects